The present invention relates to a power compensator and, more particularly, to a synthetic test circuit for testing a submodule performance in a power compensator and a test method thereof.
With development of industry and population increase, power consumption has rapidly increased but power generation has some limits.
Therefore, a power system for stably supplying power generated at a generation area to a consumption area without loss has gradually become important.
A necessity of a flexible AC transmission system (FACTS) for improving power flow, system voltage and stability has arisen. A STATic synchronous COMpensator (STATCOM) which is a third-generation power compensator of a FACTS is connected to a power system in parallel to compensate for reactive power and active power necessary for the power system.
FIG. 1 shows a general power supply system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general power supply system 10 may include a power source 20, a power system 30, a load 40 and a plurality of power compensators 50.
The power source 20 refers to a place or apparatus, in which power is generated, and may be understood as a generator for generating power.
The power system may mean all apparatuses including a power line insulator for transmitting power generated by the power source 20 to the load 40, a steel tower, an arrester and an insulator.
The load 40 means a place or apparatus, in which power generated by the power source 20 is consumed, and may be understood as a consumer for consuming power.
The power compensator 50 is connected to the power system 30 to compensate for reactive power or active power of the power system according to excess or lack of reactive power or active power of the power system 30.
The power compensator 50 includes a plurality of submodules, which are required to be subjected to submodule performance tests.
However, a synthetic test circuit for performing the submodule performance test of the conventional power compensator 50 is very important. However, since technology related to the synthetic test circuit has not been exposed or has not been easily transferred, a synthetic test circuit for testing a submodule performance in a power compensator has not been known up to now.